


Night Out: Irish Pub(MeenahXReader)

by orphan_account



Series: Night Out reader inserts [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Night Out: Irish Pub(MeenahXReader)

You grinned as your parents pulled up to the familiar dark stone building. When you were about nine, you had run away from your parents during an expedition, and you had found this tiny Irish pub smack in the middle of downtown. Ever since, you loved going there. Plus, shepherd's pie. No one ever needs an excuse to eat shepherd’s pie.

 

However, you got a little nervous when you saw about five blueblood trolls standing outside, and one of the pub’s owners, a short brunette in her thirties, arguing animatedly with one of them. She spun around when she heard the doors open on your car, and walked up to your family. Your mother raised an eyebrow as she hustled you past the bluebloods while still arguing with what looked like the leader.

 

“And trust me when I understand your position, Mr. Zahhak, but the fact remains this is my fucking restaurant and you are not keeping away my paying customers!” she yelled over her shoulder in a slight Irish accent, literally _pushing_ your family into the dark foyer and shutting the door behind them. She flopped down on one of the waiting benches and rubbed her temples.

 

“I’ve seen more sensible _frogs_ ,” she mumbled, before shaking her head and standing up, a tired smile lighting her face. “How can I help you?”

 

Your parents shared a glance, and your mother hesitated before asking, “Er...what was that all about?”

 

The owner sent an angry glare at the bluebloods outside the pub. “Some royal bloods are eating here, which I have no problem with, mind you, but I do mind their guards keeping away other paying customers!”

 

She got to her feet and yanked a few menus out from under the host stand, and motioned for you guys to follow her to the back of the restaurant. Your little sister’s light up shoes made bright patterns on the polished wood paneling. She kept looking over her shoulder at the table across the room, which was ringed by bluebloods. For Pete’s sake, were they carrying rifles over their shoulders along with whatever edged weapons they had? What the hell happens to royals for them to need that much weaponry?

 

“For fuck’s sake, we aren’t guppies! I can handle my own shit, Zahhak!”

 

You turned to look over at the shouting person, as did the rest of your family. Your eyes widened, and you felt your throat go dry. The person shouting was a tall female troll, violently gesturing with a double-ended trident at a blue blood who looked distinctly uncomfortable. The two thin braids flying out from behind her were almost longer than her entire body, though the rest of her hair was curly and cropped close to her head. Her eyes were a sort of dark pink color, with glasses in the same color. 

 

Another girl troll, this one a bit younger with the same eyes, stood behind her attempting to get the older girl’s attention, but it didn’t appear to be working. You coughed a bit, and looked away. Wow. Too bad the older one was shouting, you guessed she was one of the royal bloods, and those bluebloods looked like they could snap your spine over their knee. She was cute.

 

You slid into the booth with your family, and passed the menus to everyone as the owner passed them to you, leaving yours on the side. The owner didn’t miss a beat, just picking it back up. You ordered the same thing every time you came here, so she was used to it.

 

You could still hear the two royals arguing with the bluebloods in the background. You pulled out your phone and pretended to look at the news while you cocked your head trying to hear them.

 

“Meenah, don’t you think you could shellax a little?” the younger girl pleaded. “Jake said this place was reely good, and you’re scaring the humans away!”

 

“I’m not trying to scare the humans, I’m trying to figure out why Mama Condy thinks we need a glubbing guard when we could prawnbubbly take anyone in this place!” the other one said angrily, glaring once more at the blueblood before sliding into her seat. You looked away, hiding a smile behind your hand. Your father gave you a warning look.

 

“Your Highness, with all due respect-”

 

“Don’t you ‘with all due respect’ me! This. Is. Bullshit!” she yelled, actually stomping her foot. You stifled a snicker.

 

It took a little bit, but she finally sat down with the younger girl, arms crossed and pouting. She was still cute, but apparently a bit childish. Though the gold pokey thing still leaning against the wall was threatening. Maybe just a little bit childish then. Or you just shouldn’t say it.

 

“I don’t even know what to get here….” she mumbled, resting her head on her hands. The energetic girl was chatting to the waitress eagerly, something about aquariums and cuttlefish. The waitress was doing her best to keep the polite smile on her face, but you could tell that she really, really wanted to get out of there.

 

You considered doing something stupid. You then did the something stupid.

 

“Hey, girl with the braids,” you called. Your parents and brother all looked at you at the same time, with the ‘what the hell did you just do’ face.” The girl looked up at you. One of her pierced eyebrows was arched high into her short, curly bangs.

 

“Ay?” she asked. “What you want, landdweller?”

 

“Get the shepherd’s pie. Trust me, it’s awesome.” you called over your shoulder, giving her a wave and a cheeky grin. You then turned back to your family, giving them an innocent look. Your brother facepalmed.

 

“One day, you’re going to get yourself killed because of stuff like that.” he said. You rolled your eyes.

 

“She wanted to know what to get. I gave her a suggestion.” you said, waving your hand. “I hardly think that’s going to get me forked.”

 

The girl didn’t ever answer you, so you just waited for your food as you would any day. When you happened to glance over at their table again, you saw that the poor waitress was now being grilled by the younger troll about fish and if the ones served here were ethically harvested. Eventually one of the chefs came to rescue her, and offered to bring her-Feferi, or something like that-into the kitchen so she could see for herself. She practically bounced of her seat and into the kitchen.

 

The other girl was left alone. She watched Feferi leave, her skirt fluttering behind her, and then rolled her eyes. The waitress sighed in relief, and turned to the older girl. You could see her crossing her fingers behind her back. You honestly didn’t blame her.

 

“What can I get you, ma’am?” she asked quickly. The troll bit her lip, and unexpectedly glanced back to you. You hadn’t thought she would catch you watching her, and your eyes inadvertently locked.

 

Her eyes were _really_ pretty.

 

She abruptly turned away from you and looked up at the waitress. “Shepherd’s pie.”

 

You hid your victorious smirk behind your hand as the waitress nodded and left as fast as she could manage without looking like she was running away. The troll returned to staring at the ceiling, while some of the bluebloods grouped around her. When one of them saw you glancing her way, he gave you a hard stare, which made you look back down quickly. As confident as you pretended, you really didn’t want to piss off any highblood trolls.

 

Your family’s waiter came by a bit later, carrying with him your delicious shepherd’s pie. Well, he was carrying everyone else’s food too, but you were mostly concerned with yours and your sister’s so she wouldn’t throw a fit. As you dug in, you snuck one more glance at the troll girl. She had her own dish of shepherd’s pie and it was half empty. A minute later, Feferi came skipping back to the table followed by the waitress, who carried a plate of what looked like fish and chips. Apparently the ethics of the restaurant was to her taste. The bluebloods parted quickly to let Feferi in, and they immediately swooped back together once she was ensconced in the booth.

 

You finished up quickly, which was pretty much as you did every time you came here, and slid out of the booth to use the bathroom. You looked over your shoulder as you went and gave your mother a reassuring smile, as she was watching you anxiously. While you were in a stall, you heard the door open and someone go to wash their hands. When you opened the door, you almost started before you caught yourself. It was the troll girl.

 

You stepped up to the other sink and started to wash your hands. She didn’t say anything, and you thought you would just finish and return to your table. Then she spoke.

 

“Uh...thanks for the idea...whoever the krill you are,” she mumbled, glancing at you out of the corner of her eye. Standing up, she was a good foot taller than you, with her horns adding even more height. Her braids would brush the floor every time her head moved, and her cargo pants were almost falling off her hips; the pink and black checked belt she wore wasn’t doing much.

 

“Hey, it’s no big deal,” you said, about to wave your hand before you remembered it was wet, and you didn’t want to spray her. “No need to thank me.”

 

You yanked a towel out of the dispenser and dried your hands off. She did the same with the opposite, and threw it toward the trash can before looking at the door and sighing almost inaudibly. You raised an eyebrow.

 

“Those guys get annoying?” you asked, cocking your hip while debating if you should reapply your lip gloss. You decided on yes and smeared the fruity sparkles on. She groaned and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes.

 

“You got no idea.”

 

You though for a second, and then grinned evilly. “You know…” you said slowly, giving the fish girl your most evil smile. “the emergency exit is right behind you. And I won’t tell a soul if you hit the road. As long as the other girl pays the bill.”

 

She stared at you for a moment, before getting an evil grin herself, showing her teeth. “Gill, that’s the best idea I’ve heard all day.”

 

The next moment, you found yourself being yanked by the wrist behind the troll girl as she kicked open the emergency exit and raced out. You barely managed to keep a hold of your purse while her braids hit you in the face and you were dragged almost faster than you could run. The girl, oblivious to you trying to escape her iron grip, laughed as she ran.

 

“Holy shit, I didn’t mean bring me with you!” you yelled as she jumped over a low fence and pulled you over a second before you would have bashed into it. “My parents are going to kill me!”

 

“No they ain’t!” she yelled over her shoulder. “I’ve read enough about humans and their lusii to know it don’t work like it did on Alternia!”

 

Your eyes went huge at the implication of that. Trolls were sometime...killed by their parents? Jesus. One more reason to be thankful you were born a pink monkey.

 

After a few minutes, the two of you finally paused in an alley while the girl caught her breath. You quickly tried to run away, but she still had her grip on your wrist and it was _tight_. There was no way you could get away. Did she lift weights or something?

 

“Seriously, I have to go back. My mom will be worried sick.” you said, trying again to break free. She just laughed at you.

 

“You think I wasn’t watchfin you, too? You were just as bored as I was, and you still got your phone, so you’ll be fine. Besides, me, Feffers, and Mama Condy are new here, and I want a tour guide. And you’re cute, which is a plus.”

 

You stared at her with your mouth open, attempting to speak before giving up and giving her a dirty look. You were painfully aware of the blush on your cheeks. Well...maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. You should just text your mom first.

 

You pulled your phone out and typed a text to your mom with your nose, since the troll still wouldn’t let go. Not dead, don’t worry, don’t call the cops, I’ll be home soon. When you finished, you shoved your phone back into your purse and looked back up at the troll girl. She was hopping from one foot to the other with an impatient look on her face.

 

“Well?” she demanded. You rolled your eyes.

 

“Fine. But I have to be home by ten, and you’re paying for anything we do, and I have to know your name.” you said grumpily. She grinned. You did your best to keep angry-faced, but failed. She really was kind of cute.

 

Well, maybe more than _kind of_.

 

“Meenah. And you’re who, exactly?” she asked, a smirk now crossing her face. You arched an eyebrow and pulled her onto the sidewalk, running past the other pedestrians. Most of them gave you strange looks, except for some orange guy who looked like he wanted to kill Meenah and a brunette in a Transformers shirt who took one look at you guys and grinned the evilest grin you’d ever seen. Those two you avoided.

 

“I’m (y/n) (l/n), and if you get me arrested there’s going to be hell to pay.”


End file.
